The Getaway
by MysticalElfGirl
Summary: Since the Ceremonial Duel, Yami has decided to stay in Domino with Yugi. A few months into their new lives, snow blankets Domino, and school is cancelled for a few days. Now they've been invited to a cabin in the woods during their break. Yami thinks this may be the opportunity he's needed to finally tell Yugi his true feelings. This winter getaway may not be as fun as they hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic, and I'm super excited (and nervous) to be posting it. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**-Mystie**

"Yami, wake up."

Ordinarily, the former pharaoh would protest to being awakened so early. The sun seeped through the blinds and poured onto his face like warm water. Yami _hated_ mornings.

But this was Yugi.

He instantly opened his crimson eyes, wincing as the sun on his face made his eyes sparkle like deep rubies. There at his bedside stood his Yugi, appearing bright-eyed and cheerful for a Monday morning. Then again, Yugi was always cheerful.

Yami couldn't help the smile that spread across his features.

"Aibou," he said as he sat up, "what's wrong?"

Yugi beamed him a pretty smile before climbing on Yami's bed, adjusting himself in his lap, and tucking his head under his yami's chin. The action was innocent enough, but Yami felt his heart race. Yugi was still in his pajamas—the soft blue ones with pale yellow stars sprayed about—and eight or so hours of sleep had left his spiky hair pointing untidily in all directions. He rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes lazily.

"It's snowing, Yami. S'no school today." He turned his amethyst eyes on Yami, and Yami released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Yugi was so beautiful wrapped in the soft glow of morning.

"Snowing?" he asked tentatively. It was mid-January, but it had yet to snow in Domino, even in December. The roads had iced over, there had been plenty of sleet, and school had been cancelled a few times before, but it had never actually _snowed_. Yugi giggled.

"Yes Yami. Snowing. Haven't you ever seen it?"

Yami searched his memories. Of course he'd never seen snow in Egypt; it had rarely even rained. When he and Yugi were one—when they shared one body—it had snowed plenty of times. Yet, then, Yugi was always in control then. Now that he and Yugi had been separated for six or so months since the Ceremonial Duel, Yami could experience it firsthand.

/Yami, you're drifting./

Yami slightly jumped. His and Yugi's mindlink was not as solid as it had formerly been since their separation. When they were physically close to one another, they could hear each other vividly and clearly, but when they were further apart, it was muffled and more difficult to understand.

/I'm sorry, Aibou. I do not think I have ever seen snow./

Yugi's eyes widened. A brilliant smile shone on his face. "Oh, Yami! It's _beautiful_! You have to see it!" He hopped off the bed, nearly tripping had it not been for Yami's reflexes. A faint blush spread on his cheeks as he regained his balance. Yami released him, getting to his feet himself.

"Easy, Aibou. The snow will be there all day. I think you should eat breakfast and get dressed before we go out, ne?"

Yugi agreed, telling Yami he would see him in the kitchen before bounding out the door and down the stairs. Yami smiled softly. Yugi had no idea of the effect he had on him. Yami had accepted that he had fallen for the boy many months ago. He had realized it before Yugi's final move during the Ceremonial Duel, watching the tears leak from his beautiful eyes and down his rounded face. He was head over heels in love with Yugi Motou.

The fear of Yugi not reciprocating kept him from ever revealing his feelings. Besides, Yami felt satisfied enough with the intimate moments they shared—the loving embraces, sift caresses, and forehead kisses. He didn't want to ruin what they had if Yugi didn't feel the same way. For now, he was content with being Yugi's closest friend and guardian.

/'ami, bre-fast./ The mindlink wasn't as strong since Yugi was all the way downstairs, but Yami understood well enough. He sent understanding through the link as he began getting dressed for the day.

Yugi's grandfather was in the kitchen before the stove when Yami finally entered. Yugi smiled happily at him. He was eating toast, a plate covered in bacon and eggs in front of him at the table. A matching plate was waiting for Yami beside him.

"Good morning, Yami," Solomon greeted happily, "sleep well?"

Yami nodded as he took his seat next to Yugi and began eating. He glanced through the window from his seat. Pure, white snow fell gracefully to the ground, which was already heavily blanketed. The sky was a dull blue-gray, but the sun peeked through the clouds.

"Don't think the snow's gonna let up." Solomon added, following Yami's gaze, "School should be out for at least a few more days."

"Do you need help with the shop, Grandpa?" Yugi asked thoughtfully.

"No, doubt anynone will be coming out in this weather, dear boy. Besides," he said, throwing a subtle wink at Yami, "I'm sure you boys will want to enjoy your day off."

"Yami, I think that's enough layers."

The former pharaoh ignored his charge, bringing a striped toboggan on his hikari's head gently. No aibou of his would be getting sick. He reached for a pair of earmuffs.

"Yaaaami," Yugi whined. Yami carefully adjusted the earmuffs on his Light's head, making sure his pink ears were covered.

/Mou Hitori no Boku?/ Yami ceased his movements. /If we don't hurry, the snow will be gone./

/Grandpa said the snow is here to stay, Hikari./

/But at the rate you're going, we won't get to play outside until springtime./ Yami laughed deeply, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, aibou, you win." He kissed Yugi's head, then pulled on his own coat and scard. They both descended the stairs, Yugi wobbling a bit due to all his layers. As they were just about to walk out the door, the phone rang.

"For the love of…" Yugi whined, retreating to the kitchen. "Hello?"

Yami followed his Light. "Oh, hey Joey, what's up?" A pause. "Oh cool, that sounds like fun! Yeah, okay, we'll meet you there. See you then." Yugi hung up the phone excitedly, turning to his yami.

"Tea's family has this cabin in the woods about an hour away from Domino. They invited us to go stay there for a few days!" he exclaimed. "Can you imagine it, Yami? A cabin in the snow with our friends?"

Yami smiled at Yugi's excitement. He was skittish about the snow, yes. But spending a few days away with his hikari? What was better than that?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad I got some reviews and views for the first chapter! Special thanks to StarGlow and MichelleKelly for the supportive reviews, and Loka-Tenshi for the favorite/follow. They really give you fuel for continuing! Thanks!**

**-Mystie**

Yami tucked the final flannel shirt into his duffel bag, zipping it and setting it on his bed. He and Yugi had yet to play in the snow since they had to hurry and pack for their trip. Joey would be by soon to pick up the two. Yugi hummed happily as he packed his own bag, making sure he stuffed in enough instant hot chocolate packages for himself and his friends, along with a large, thick blanket. Finally, he zipped his bag with a happy sigh and turned to face his yami.

"Are you all packed and ready, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"Yep," Yami replied, sitting on his bed. "Did you pack all the clothes you need, Aibou?"

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, Yami."

"Socks?"

"Yes, Yami."

"Scarf?"

"Yes, Yami."

"Boots, flannels—"

"_YES_."

Yugi made his way to Yami's lap, hugging him around his middle. His soft hair tickled Yami's nose as he returned the hug. Yugi closed his eyes blissfully. "I'm really excited to be getting away for a few days."

"I'm sure, Aibou. It has been quite some time since we have been able to take a trip simply for leisure and fun, rather than for some dangerous adventure to save the world." Yami kept his grip tight. He needed this getaway as well; even since their separation, they had yet to spend enough time together. Between school, rotating shifts at the game shop, and other responsibilities, the couple found it hard to make time for themselves. Yugi opened his eyes, leaning up and nuzzling Yami's neck.

"I think I'm most excited for the quality time." he continued.

"Yes, you haven't gotten to spend some time with Joey, Tea, or Tristan lately." Yami agreed.

"No, Yami," Yugi said with a smile, "Not with them. Although I care for them greatly, I'm _most _excited about spending time…with you." He hopped up innocently, pecked Yami's cheek, and bounced down the stairs, unaware of the bright red blush that he had caused to blossom on Yami's cheeks. Yami brought his hand to the spot where Yugi had kissed, a grin etching its way on his face.

_You just don't know what you do to me, Yugi._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Yugi and Yami were lounging casually on the couch when they heard a loud car horn from outside the game shop. Yugi instantly shot to his feet, running to the window and wiping the fog that had condensed on its surface so that he could see. He saw Joey's small car in front of the shop. Tristan was in the passenger seat, and Tea sat in the back. They waved to him cheerfully.

"They're here!" Yugi exclaimed. "Grandpa, we're leaving!" Yami grabbed both duffel bags and slung them over his shoulders as Grandpa appeared from the kitchen. Yugi started putting on his layers of clothing before Yami could protest.

"You sure you have everything you need, boys?"

"Yes, Grandpa, we've got it all. No worries." Yugi crossed the living room to hug his grandfather tightly. "Everything is going to be fine."

"And Joey won't be driving too recklessly? The snow is really coming down out there. Maybe you all should wait until it clears up a bit before you leave." Grandpa suggested worriedly.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. We won't be on any major highways. The cabin is in a clearing in the woods. Most of the way there, we'll be on empty back roads." Yugi assured him with a smile.

"Yugi will be safe," Yami added flatly, as if anything less was inconceivable. Grandpa nodded in satisfaction. If there was one thing he could be sure of, it was that Yami would take care of his grandson no matter what. Not even Joey's wild driving would prevent him from carrying out his role as Yugi's guardian.

"Bye, Grandpa! We'll see you in a few days!" The two headed out the door and into the freezing snow. Joey popped the trunk, allowing Yami to situate the two bags between the others' suitcases. He closed the trunk and opened the back door for Yugi to slide in the middle seat next to Tea. He sat in his own seat and fastened his seatbelt. The car took off down the street.

"Hey guys!" Tea exclaimed happily. "I'm really glad you guys could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us, Tea! Yami and I are really excited."

"It would've been a real drag if you two couldn't have come," Tristan added from the front.

"Yeah, 'dis should be fun! We ain't got to hang out in a long time." Joey said. Surprisingly, he was watching the road carefully. The road was a bit icy and parts were covered in grayish snow sludge. The city had already begun clearing up the major streets, but the snow was quickly covering up their work. The car drifted a few times on the ice, but Joey always managed to regain control, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Yugi felt a bit uneasy as the car continued on and his friends kept up light conversation. Tea gave Joey directions towards the cabin every few minutes.

Thirty minutes in, the car glided rather hard over the ice and into the opposite lane. Tristan and Tea braced for impact as Yugi yelped in fear. Yami immediately brought his arm in front of Yugi's chest out of reflex. Joey cussed as he attempted to straighten the coasting vehicle. There were no cars coming their way luckily, and he was able to level the car and get back on their path. Everyone released a sigh in relief. Yugi brought his hand to his beating heart.

"Everyone okay?" Joey asked carefully. He glanced in the mirror to see everyone. Tea gave him a thumbs up and Yami nodded. "Yug'?"

"I-I'm okay. Just scared me," Yugi replied. Yami examined him warily. He grabbed Yugi's hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Yugi's petal soft skin. Yugi looked up at him gratefully, leaning on his shoulder.

"Just rest, Aibou. I will wake you when we get to the cabin." Yami promised.

"Yeah, Yugi. Just take a nap. The trip there is pretty boring anyway." Tristan said. Yugi agreed, his eyes slipping close. He had been up for quite a while anyway. Soon, his breathing evened out and he leaned more heavily against Yami. Yami continued rubbing smooth circles in his hikari's hand.

/Sleep well, Aibou./

* * *

The trip that was supposed to take an hour ended up taking two with Joey having to drive especially slow to make sure they made it safely. The back roads had not been cleared since they weren't frequented as much as the main roads. The road leading up to the cabin was a thin, one-way path with tall trees lining both sides. Everything was untouched, the silvery white snow completely intact before them. Yami gazed out the window in amazement. This snow was quite different than the snow in Domino. It was pure. Untainted. No vehicles had been back here, so there wasn't any dirty, gray slush or thick tire tracks marring its beauty.

Finally the cabin came into view, and Yugi gently nudged Yugi awake. He blinked his eyes once, twice, then sat up, yawning. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and woke up fully. He leaned across Yami to look out the window as the car came to a halt. Yami unfastened his and Yugi's seatbelts and climbed out of the car. He helped Yugi out as the others followed and Joey opened the trunk.

The cabin was modest enough, with two stories and a hearty brick chimney. It was made with maple brown wood, and there were at least a dozen windows. Despite Tea's family not staying at the cabin for well over a year, the cabin appeared anything but abandoned. The few shrubs in front—although smothered in snow—were even in size and the trees appeared as if they had been maintained. Tea had explained on the way over that the cabin had three bedrooms, each with two beds, a rather large kitchen, two bathrooms, and a round den where the fireplace sat.

Yami grabbed his and Yugi's duffel bags from the trunk again; Joey, Tea, and Tristan followed suit. He took Yugi's hand as the friends made their way over to the front door. Tea set her bag on the ground as she wrestled to get the keys from her coat pocket and insert it into the door. It creaked open, and they all entered. It was dark, save for the light that came from the windows. They allowed Tea to scramble around the den since she knew the place best of all, and she took out over a dozen candles from a desk drawer and lit them with matches from her pocket.

"Feel free to explore, guys! Go pick out your rooms!" Tea said with a laugh. Tristan and Joey immediately took off upstairs to claim a bedroom to share. Tea laughed again and turned to Yugi and Yami. "I'm gonna go unpack in the other bedroom upstairs. The third bedroom is down the hall and to the right down here. I figured you two would rather have a room that was a bit more secluded." She winked at them and then wrinkled her nose as something occurred to her. "Guess that means I'll be sharing a bathroom with…_them_." She shook her head and began to ascend up the stairs. When she disappeared, Yami turned to Yugi.

"Ready, Aibou?"

"Yeah! Race you, Yami!" He ran down the hall and Yami took off after him. He could only move so fast with two duffel bags on his shoulders. The bedroom was comfortable and warm. There was one large window on the wall that the two beds were pressed against. There was a large Oriental rug that didn't seem to fit with the décor, but was pretty nonetheless. Yugi had claimed his bed already, laying on it casually as Yami appeared in the doorway smirking. "I win!"

"As always, Hikari." Yami said. He set both bags down and began to unpack his, folding his clothes and putting them in the wooden dresser near the door. Suddenly, he felt two arms encircle his waist from behind. Yugi's face was pressed against his back.

"I'm so happy to be here, Yami." he said warmly. Yami smiled.

"Me too, Yugi."

Yugi released Yami, and allowed him to turn to face him. He glanced out the window and then smiled again.

"Yami?" he began, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Of course I had to insert that little **_**Frozen **_**reference in the end. I'm so in love with that movie right now. Haha, reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm here with the next chapter. I'm really happy with the reviews/views, favorites, and follows! Like I said before, this is my first fic, so I've been kinda nervous about it. All of your support is very much appreciated! Special thanks this time around to StarliteOracle, StarGlow, and Loka-Tenshi for the reviews, and to all you guys who favorite and followed! 3 Please review and make my day!**

**-Mystie**

The day was going by slowly, not that any of the five friends minded. They were outside behind the cabin enjoying the snow. Joey and Tristan were engaged in a snowball fight deathmatch, while Tea helped Yugi and Yami with their snowman, rounding out the head carefully. Yugi stepped back from the snow figure that was quite taller than him, cocking his head to the side as he examined their work.

"Hm," he hummed, "do we have any buttons and a carrot for his nose?" Yami dusted the excess snow on his pants. This was his first snowman, and even after Yugi's explanation of what a snowman was, he still felt a bit silly. Three globules of snow with a carrot poking out of the top? That was just odd.

Tea finished smoothng out the head and reached in her coat pockets. She pulled out seven or so black buttons of varying sizes. "I came prepared!" She dropped them in Yugi's gloved hands. "I'll go see if there's a carrot or something in the kitchen." With that, she disappeared into the cabin.

Yugi stood on his tiptoes to try to put the buttons where he wanted the eyes to be placed. He was a few inches too short, pouting cutely as he crossed his arms in defiance. Yami smirked and bent his knees down to Yugi's level.

"Hop on, Aibou." Yugi climbed cheerfully onto his yami's back. Yami adjusted his Light, hooking his legs under his arms. He straightened his back so that Yugi could reach the snowman's head. Yugi pressed the buttons into the snow, creating a happy smile with most of the buttons.

"There," Yugi said. He wiggled down from Yami's back and pulled them both backwards so that they could inspect his work. "What do you think, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yami tilted his head. "I think it needs a hat." Before Yugi could reply, Yami peeled off his own knit hat and placed it upon the snowman's head carefully. Yugi clapped gleefuly.

"It looks _great_, Yami!"

"You're right, Yugi," Tea voiced from a few feet behind them. "Good thinking, Yami." In her hands was a bright orange carrot with a leafy green stem. She snatched the stem off and handed the carrot to Yami. "Do you wanna do the honors?"

Yami nodded and wedged the carrot into the proper place. Yugi was about to comment again when the wind started to pick up. The snow blew all around them aggressively, as if they were in a giant snow globe. Yugi shielded his eyes as Joey and Tristan jogged over to them, their snowball fight interrupted. Joey looked up into the sky, squinting his honey brown eyes. It was well into the afternoon now, and the sun was dipping behind the trees. The sky was shifting from an icy blue to a dim gray, and the temperature was quickly dropping.

"I think we should head inside, guys," Joey advised. "It's gettin' real dark and cold." Everyone agreed, a bit bummed out that their fun outside had come to an abrupt end. As everyone filed inside, Yugi looked back at their half-finished snowman unhappily. Yami noticed and tugged on Yugi's hand gently.

"Don't worry, Aibou. I'm sure the weather will let up. We can finish tomorrow. I promise." Yugi seemed pleased with this, squeezing his yami's hand in appreciation and offering him a smile.

"Yeah, okay, Mou Hitori no Boku. Besides, now's a good time for hot chocolate!" He giggled and hurried into the cabin with an amused Yami in tow.

* * *

The sun set barely an hour later, but the snowstorm outside raged on; however, it was hardly as intimidating watching it from the safety inside. Yugi watched it peacefully from one of the windows in the den with half-lidded eyes, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his small hands. The snow seemed to perform an intricate dance for him, swirling and twisting in the wind like leaves in autumn. The sky that was visible through all the snow was a pale plum, quickly darkening. Although it was a bit daunting—the moaning of the wind that creaked through the wood of the cabin, the freezing snow that censored his vision almost completely—Yugi felt safe and relaxed. Then again, he always did when he was near his Yami, he realized with a blush.

"Yugi?" Yami approached him from behind, bringing the blanket he had packed around Yugi's shoulders. "Your face is red. You're not catching a cold from this weather are you?"

Yugi turned to face his guardian. His ruby red eyes were lit with concern, but Yugi couldn't help but notice how they glittered in the soft light from all the candles in the room. He used a free hand to pull the blanket more snugly against himself.

"No, Yami, I'm okay. Just a bit tired from the day, I guess." He responded. "Forever the guardian, Mou Hitori no Boku."

Yami smirked then turned towards their friends. They were sprawled about the den before the crackling fireplace. Tristan and Joey were absorbed in a friendly game of Duel Monsters on the floor, each trying to outdo the other. Tea, who had once been watching the duo, was starting to doze off on the couch after her second cup of hot chocolate. It was still rather early, but it was obvious that the trip and fun outside had worn out all the teens. None of them would last much longer.

"And with 'dat, your life points go to _zero_! I win!" Joey announced proudly, sticking his tongue out. "But ya' shouldn' feel _too_ bad, man. I mean, I could duel circles 'round anyone!"

Tristan snorted. "Everyone except Yugi and Yami, ham for brains."

"Oh _yeah_?" Joey raised an amused eyebrow, "Whaddya say, Yug'? Let's duel!"

"Sorry, Joey, but I don't think Yugi would be able to stay awake for the whole duel at this point," Yami said. "Think we're just gonna head to bed."

Joey, a bit deflated, nodded in understanding. Sleep was starting to tug at the edges of his eyes, too. "Yeah, you're right man. Well, Tristan, how 'bout a rematch in our room 'til we fall asleep?"

"You're on, man," Tristan accepted with a nod. He glanced over at the snoozing Tea. "I'll carry up to her room and meet you there." He scooped up Tea from the couch easily as Joey began gathering up all the cards. Halfway up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder and wished Yugi and Yami a good night. Joey soon followed after, leaving Yugi and Yami alone. Yami poked at the fire until it went out, leaving the den pretty dark except for the candles placed around the room. He blew all of them out save for one, which he picked up to guide them down the dark hallway to their shared room. He walked back over to the waiting Yugi, taking his hand in his own.

"Ready, Aibou?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower before bed, though."

Yami guided his Light down the hall until they reached the door to the bathroom, which was right across from the bedroom. He placed the candle on the counter next to the sink so that Yugi could see as he showered. He asked Yugi to be careful not to fall, kissed the top of his forehead, and told him he would be waiting for him in their room.

Yugi closed the door to the bathroom, not feeling the need to lock it. Yami would never invade his privacy. He stood before the large mirror and sighed, beginning to undress himself and hum. He looked in the mirror again. Yami constantly told him how beautiful he was, that his eyes shimmered like amethysts…that his skin was smooth like velvet and stunningly pale like porcelain. Yugi could never quite swallow the compliments fully. He'd never felt beautiful; of course, many people had told him that he was. Yet when it came from Yami…he could almost believe it. He wanted to believe it.

He wanted to believe that Yami truly felt that way.

Yugi turned from the mirror and turned on the water, waiting patiently for it to warm up. When satisfied, he stepped in and closed his eyes, allowing the water to soak him fully before beginning to wash himself. His thoughts drifted to Yami again. They almost always did. His headstrong and protective Yami had always been there for him, no matter how trivial the situation. Yugi recalled an event a few months back, when a rather large student in their biology class had tripped him on their way to lunch. Before he could hit the ground, Yami had caught him instantly as the older student had laughed at him. Yugi was mortified at first, but Yami had taught the kid a lesson about picking on his hikari. Yugi smiled at the thought. He used to feel so hesitant around Yami, afraid he would do something to embarrass himself or make Yami want to leave. Now he knew that Yami took enjoyment out of Yugi's awkward moments, often chuckling with amusement at his antics. He also knew that Yami would never leave him unless he wished it so.

And he would _never_ do that.

In those briefest of seconds—when Yugi would catch the sun playing with the garnets that were his yami's eyes, or when he would look up to Yami in class only to find that he was already gazing lovingly at him—Yugi wondered if he felt more for Yami than a simple friendship. He certainly knew they were more than friends. He never pecked Joey's cheeks softly. Tristan had never run his fingers down his hair as he fell asleep. He never found himself so lost in thought about Tea that he missed a whole Calculus lecture. Then again, they had once shared a mind and a body. Anything less than their delicate intimacy felt…unnatural.

/_Yugi_, answer me or I'm coming in./ The slight intrusion made Yugi jump. Had Yami been calling out to him?

/Yami, what's wrong? I'm fine./ He felt relief flooding the link.

/Aibou, I've called your name at least a dozen times. You've been in the shower almost half an hour./

/I have?/ Yugi realized he still had shampoo in his hair and had stopped washing himself quite a bit ago. He had obviously been pretty immersed in his thoughts. The water had gone from warm to pretty cold. /I'm sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku. I'm just thinking again. I'll be out soon./

/Don't scare me like that, Yugi. If something had happened to you—/

/Nothing did, Yami./ Yugi assured him, sending him soothing thoughts down the link. /I promise./ Yugi felt Yami's content, deciding he better hurry and finish his shower before Yami really did burst in.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the edge of his bed when Yugi emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body. He was obviously still a bit on edge, but smiled when he finally saw his Light. Yugi returned the expression and walked over to the dresser to grab his pajamas and boxers.

"Are you okay, Aibou?"

"_Yes_, Yami. I'm okay." Yami closed his eyes as Yugi dressed as he did every night. When he was finished he plopped himself comfortably in Yami's lap again. "Are you ready for bed?" Yami nodded.

"I hope the snow lets up overnight." Yugi said, crawling into his own bed. "We have to finish our snowman."

"I'm sure it will," Yami replied tiredly, submerging himself under the covers.

Yugi laid down after blowing out the candles on the dresser and stared at the ceiling. "I'm really enjoying this break, Yami. I had so much fun today. I wish everyday could be like this…just me and you and our friends together." When he got no response he kept talking. "I think everyone needed a break from…well, life. We've all been through so much. I'm glad they're all here. Especially you. You know?" Still no response. "Yami?"

Yami was snoozing contentedly on his side, finally worn from the day. All the intensity his face carried throughout the day disappeared when he slept, Yugi noticed with a small smile. He climbed out of his bed and into Yami's, positioning himself under Yami's arm. He snuggled close to him and sighed, sleep pulling him into its embrace.

/Night, Yami. Love you./

**So there we go! I hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and I'll continue soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Me againnn! I literally just posted the third chapter, but I already had this one done, too, so I might as well post it, too. I really hope you like it! Things will start to heat up here. Please, please, pleaseeee leave a review!**

**-Mystie**

Yugi awoke to the feeling of someone beneath him. His head was against something firm moving up and down slowly. Yugi blinked sluggishly, his vision clearing, and realized he was lying on Yami's chest. Yami was still fast asleep, breathing evenly and deeply, and his arm was wrapped protectively around him. His breath ghosted over Yugi's face delicately. Yugi sat up gently, careful not to jolt Yami awake by moving too quickly. He got up, stifling a yawn and stretching the kinks from his back. That may have not been the most comfortable night of sleep he'd ever gotten since the bed they shared was obviously meant for one person; nonetheless, he had slept soundly and happily, dreaming pleasant dreams.

Yugi turned towards the window and wiped off the fog. The storm had ended sometime during the night, but had swathed everything in snow again. The ground where they had played yesterday appeared as if it had never been touched, the storm washing away their footprints. Still, the snow fell steadily but thinly, and Yugi could see the outline of their unfinished snowman. It was a good morning to play. He glanced up at the clock on the wall by the dresser. Almost 7:00 a.m. He knew the others would still be dreaming peacefully and Yami…well, Yami was in no way a morning person. He would let them all wake up on their own.

Yugi brushed his teeth and dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans. He brushed the knots from his hair and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up a bit more. Before heading downstairs, he checked on his yami once more. Yami had reached for a pillow in his sleep to replace Yugi's presence, but remained fast asleep. Yugi smiled and reached for a piece of loose paper and a pen. _Gone to play in the snow. See you soon! –Yugi._ He placed it on the dresser and closed the bedroom door.

When he made it to the kitchen, he found some yogurt in the fridge and a spoon in the drawer. He scarfed it down, disposed of it, and then drank a glass of water. He was about to head outside, when he remembered to put on his coat and gloves. Yami would be horrified if he came outside and found Yugi in nothing but a thin sweater. Fully dressed, he ran out the back door towards the snowman. The wind had tilted the figure, but not knocked it over, so Yugi merely straightened him out and replaced Yami's hat that had fallen back on its head. It was a struggle at first, but with some grunting and hard work, he managed to stretch himself to the proper height. All the buttons were in place, along with the carrot.

"All he really needs are some arms and maybe a scarf," Yugi said to himself. He looked around him. There were many trees circling the cabin, but they were all way too tall for Yugi to even think about reaching a branch or two for his snowman's limbs. He would have to climb several yards up the thick trunks to even reach the high branches. Besides, they were sheathed in ice; mounting any of these trees would be suicide. Yami would have a heart attack if he came out to find Yugi twenty feet off the ground. He looked behind the tall trees. There was a rather dense forest that extended at least a mile and a half out in all directions. Surely there would be some shorter trees somewhere in there, or at least some broken branches on the ground. Yugi decided to walk through the forest. He promised himself he wouldn't wander far, just far enough for him to find some limbs. Besides, even if his quest was in vain, at least he would have a nice adventure through a beautiful snowy forest. Then he would come back and have some hot chocolate and enjoy the day with his friends.

* * *

The first thing Yami noticed when he awakened was that Yugi was not in his bed.

He shot up, looking around the room almost frantically. He stood up and was about to head out the door, when he noticed a note on the dresser with Yugi's handwriting. He relaxed as he read it, relief pouring out of him. It was almost eight in the morning, so he was less than surprised that Yugi was awake and fully functioning. Of course he wanted to go out and play. Yami stretched like a feline, feeling the need to shower before he headed outside. When he was in the hall between the bedroom and the bathroom, he noticed Joey, Tea, and Tristan in the den, appearing fatigued still.

"Morning, Yami," Tea said sleepily, "Is Yugi up?"

"Not only is he up, but he's outside," Yami replied. "I'm going to shower and join him."

"Of course he is. Well, I'm still beat. I'll probably stay in a few more hours and relax," Tea admitted.

"I don't see how Yug' does it," Joey said, shaking his head. "It's like eight, and he's up and ready to take on the day."

"That's Yugi for you," Yami said simply, proceeding to the bathroom. He undressed and hopped in the shower, enjoying the warm water running down his back. He wondered how long Yugi had been up. He briefly remembered Yugi crawling into his bed last night as he was drifting off. It was not the first time they'd slept together—rather, slept in the same bed. It was more common for Yugi to sleep with him than alone in his own bed. The first time he had, there had been an awful storm erupting in Domino. The electricity had been knocked out, thunder roared and shook the game shop, and lightning had pulsed throughout the city. Yugi, who normally loved the tranquility of the sound of rain hitting the window panes, had been terrified. He had hopped in Yami's bed immediately without thinking, then realizing what he had done began to back away.

"_I-I'm sorry, Yami. I just…the storm—"_

"_Don't worry, Aibou. You never have to be afraid to come to me when you need me."_

They had fallen asleep later, their heartbeats in sync and arms around one another. That had been one of many opportunities Yami had to admit his feelings for his Light. Before he could utter the words, they would die in his throat. He couldn't risk what they had just to get a weight off his chest. Yet…this getaway made him feel as if he could finally say the words he needed to say. There were no distractions, no one holding him back. He and Yugi were together, alone many times, in a beautiful cabin surrounded by silvery white snow. It was very romantic, Yami had to admit. Maybe today was the day?

Yami finished his shower and looked for some breakfast. He decided on an apple, and returned to the den where Tea had retreated back to her room and Tristan and Joey were engaged in yet another game of Duel Monsters. Tristan seemed to be holding his own this time. Yami checked the clock near the hallway. It was half past eight now. Yami threw away the apple core and grabbed his coat and gloves.

"I'll be outside with Yugi," he called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. It was time to spend some quality time with his favorite person.

* * *

Yugi had been searching forever for some simple branches. He was starting to get a bit annoyed, but then saw a white bunny rabbit a few feet from him. He watched the small creature tenderly. It had bright blue eyes and was burrowing in the deep snow. Yugi approached it slowly, intent on picking it up, but it hopped further into the forest quickly. Without thinking, Yugi followed it hurriedly. When the rabbit stopped, Yugi realized he had reached an area where the trees were bunched closer together, shielding the sun, his only source of light. It was quite dark, but obviously nowhere near nighttime, so Yugi wasn't scared. He looked around. The trees were all identical—tall, thick, and intimidating. It was more silent out here. He looked back to the bunny, but it was gone.

"Great," Yugi murmured sarcastically. "Lured into the forest by a rabbit." He vaguely related his situation to that of Alice in Wonderland and giggled. "Well, I can't be that far out. I'll just walk the way I came."

He began his mini-journey, humming again to make the time go by faster. How long had he been out her wandering to begin with? Surely the others were up by now. If so, he was sure Yami had noticed his absence. He hoped he had seen the note he'd left. Otherwise, he would certainly have tried to contact him through the link, not that he would've heard. He was probably far enough out that their mindlink was almost useless. That made Yugi's heart race a bit, and he picked up his pace. It was rare that he and Yami were cut off. It was foolish of him to go out this far. Anything could have happened to him out here in this unfamiliar forest.

Yugi forced himself to relax. He was fine. It was still morning, and he had plenty of time to get back…if he was going the right way. He halted. He was going in the same direction he had come in…he was almost sure of it. Doubt clouded his mind.

"I've seen that tree before, I think. I'm sure the cabin is this way," he assured himself and continued walking.

He was twenty or so minutes into his path when he stopped again. He looked around again, and bit his lip. He should've been out of this darker part of the forest by now. He should be near the clearing. It was eerily quiet, and Yugi was getting scared. He should have waited for Yami to wake up before he went out into this forest. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

He dropped down to sit, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He tried to hold in a sob, but was unsuccessful. It shook his small body.

/Yami./

No response.

/Yami, please, can you hear me?/

Nothing. Yugi clenched his fists.

/_Yami_!/ He pushed extreme fear and misery down the link. /Yami, I'm lost!/

…

/_YAMI!/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo all. It's me again, here with the next chappie. ^.^ I'm really glad people are reading and liking this. I'm having fun writing it and reading/responding to reviews. I hope you like the next installment! Don't forget to review!**

**-Mystie**

When Yami stepped outside, he was a bit taken aback to not see Yugi over by the half-finished snowman. He narrowed his cerise eyes, trying to peer through the light dwindling of snow. He saw no spiky mane of hair bustling about. He frowned slightly, moving closer towards the area where he and his friends had played the previous day. He reached the snowman, noticing smallish footprints in the snow, leading from the clearing into the thick forest behind the cabin. Yami furrowed his eyebrows. Yugi had gone into the forest? Why would he do that?

Yami's heart started to beat against his ribcage. Had someone forced him in there? Was someone hurting his Yugi? Anger boiled in his veins at the very thought. He forced himself to calm down and think rationally. He saw no other signs of footsteps alongside Yugi's, nor did Yugi's footsteps show a sign of a struggle. He had not been dragged into the forest. He had gone on his own will. Besides, if someone had been hurting him, Yami was sure that Yugi would have called out for him. Yami sighed slowly, calming down. That still did not answer why his Light would even take a step in the forest to begin with. Surely Yugi knew better than to go off into a place that was foreign to him. Yugi was no idiot by any means, and Yami knew that his aibou would have a good—albeit, probably naïve—reason for trekking into the forest.

/Aibou? Are you alright?/ There was no response. Yami closed his eyes, attempting to reach out to his hikari. He was met with a wall, which usually signified that Yugi was asleep…or unconscious. Yami's eyes snapped open. Yugi could be hurt and freezing in the snow. He could have been attacked by something…an animal, a _person_. Is that why he wasn't calling out for him? Because he was lying in the snow unconscious? Yami gripped his head, rubbing his temples and reclosing his eyes. Perhaps Yugi was just so far out into the obscurity of the forest that he was simply out of range for their mindlink to function appropriately. That did little to calm Yami. All of the scenarios nearly sent him into an anxiety attack. He reopened his eyes, ready to take on the forest.

He had to find Yugi.

* * *

If he had to guess, Yugi would have estimated that he had been sitting in the snow for at least thirty minutes, sobs shaking his whole body. Of course there was no way to tell. He could have been out here for hours. Trying to will himself to calm down, he thought about his morning. He had awakened around 7…probably made it outside around 7:15 and started his way through the forest at 7:20 or so. Good. He had searched for twigs or branches for at least thirty minutes before spotting the rabbit and chasing after it for a good five minutes. He had started his way back towards the clearing probably around 8 or 8:10, walked for twenty minutes before stopping and having a nervous breakdown. So by now…it was probably a little past nine. The canopy of trees above him shielded most light from reaching him, so he could hardly make an accurate deduction.

Every instinct in his body urged him to keep moving, to walk until he found something familiar, but he knew that there was a better chance of him being found if he just stayed still. Yami was surely looking for him…if he was awake. That thought scared Yugi. It was very possible that all of his friends were still asleep, and would remain that way for hours. He could be out here well into the afternoon.

The cold was settling in fast. Yugi was sure his cheeks, nose, and ears were bubblegum pink. He was grateful he had remembered his gloves and coat; the biting wind had yet to numb his fingers or seep through to his body. Temperatures dropped dangerously low at night, Yugi knew. He prayed he wouldn't be out here to experience it firsthand.

/Yami…please, tell me you're out there. Tell me you're awake./ There was still nothing, not even the slightest hint of Yami's presence in his mind. He had not felt this alone in a long time.

Yugi got to his feet, dusting off his backside. He knew he should stay still, but he felt that if he kept moving, he would eventually get close enough for his mindlink to restore, so that he could let his yami know where he was. Moreover, sitting still in this frigid environment was not healthy; he needed the blood to keep flowing throughout his body. If he could make it out of the forest with nothing more than the flu, Yugi knew he would be lucky. He began hiking in a general direction, hoping against hope that he wasn't digging his own grave.

* * *

Yami would not stop. He couldn't. He simply kept walking straight into the forest, mindful not to make any turns that would get him lost. By the time thirty minutes had passed, Yami knew that Yugi had to be lost. He would not have wandered this far in unless he didn't know the way out. The thought of Yugi being scared and alone frightened him greatly. He tried calling out to Yugi consistently, attempting to feel him, feel _anything_ in his mind. There was nothing. It was unnervingly quiet, and it had not been that way in quite some time. Yami did not like it one bit.

/Yugi, Yugi please./ Yami pleaded. /Let me know you're okay. Let me know where you are./

At first he had tried following Yugi's footprints into the forest, but the snow had recovered them about ten minutes into his search. Now he felt as if he was blindly strolling through this forest, weaving past many trees unconsciously. If he never found Yugi…

No, he _would_. But would he find him in one piece? He shuddered at the thought of finally finding his hikari in a frozen heap in the snow. Sure, they had both packed well for the cold, but not for long periods of time in this weather. Yami wasn't even sure that his stubborn aibou had on his coat and gloves.

/Aibou, are you near? Can you hear me?/ There was still nothing. Yami was almost expecting to be disappointed now.

He stopped his walking, head down in frustration. How would he ever find Yugi in this forest? He had reached a point now where it was nearly pitch black save for the frail light trickling through the lush trees. Yami was almost to the point of tears, clenching his fists tightly. If anything had happened to Yugi, he would never forgive himself. He had promised Solomon…he had promised Yugi. He was about to scream to the gods in general, when he felt the slightest tickle across his mind. His eyes instantly opened and he looked around frantically. Seeing nothing, he focused on that small sensation in his mind, begging that his head wasn't playing cruel tricks on him.

/Please, Yugi. Please be there./

He focused harder and harder, about to give up, when he felt it again. It was stronger. He could almost identify _emotions_ coming through the link.

…fear…anxiety…isolation…absolute _dread_...and then—

/-ami?/

**Yayyyy, a little cliffhanger. I really hoped you liked it! Everyone wants Yami to find Yugi and fast! Haha. I promise I'll update soon if you feed me reviews! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings, all you wonderful people! Thanks for stopping by to read. I really, really appreciate it. People really seemed to like the last chapter, so Enjoy!**

**-Mystie**

Yugi was beginning to feel as if he would never see his friends again…never see his yami again. He was miserable. The cold nipped at him teasingly, exhausting him, willing him to stop. Rest. Let it claim him. He was getting so tired from all the walking and bitter wind that he wanted to comply. He wanted to curl in a ball in the snow and sleep. He knew, though, if he did that he may not wake up. That was not an option. He had to see Yami. Even if he collapsed from exhaustion when he saw him, he had to at least lay eyes upon his beautiful Darkness once more.

He needed to tell him he loved him.

At first, Yugi considered that his feelings for Yami sprung from his extreme loneliness and longing for contact, but he realized that he had loved Yami before heading into the forest. He had loved him before he had awakened, in his dreams. He had loved him for a long time. It simply took a situation as desperate as the one he was in to force him to open his eyes.

Yugi was sure the only thing keeping his feet moving was the urgent need to see and feel Yami. In a way, Yami was keeping him alive. He tried every few yards to call out to Yami through their link. He kept being disappointed. He held onto the hope that Yami was even out looking for him. For all he knew, Yami and the others were still nestled in their beds asleep. That would mean that Yugi could be doing all this travelling in vain. He pushed that thought from his mind in order to maintain sanity.

/Yami…/ he tried again weakly. Fatigue gnawed on his body. He could only walk so much. Stopping again for a minute, he closed his eyes. He tried to focus on their mindlink and force his emotions harshly to Yami. It was like trying to force a marble through a straw, but he kept pushing. Suddenly, he felt the slightest response of awareness in his mind. Hope radiated through his body, warming him, giving him life. Yami was looking for him—he had to be. If he was still in the cabin, he would never gain a response. He concentrated harder. He felt Yami's responsiveness.

/Yami?/ Yugi called out desperately, moving forward. /Yami, please, say something! Where are you!/

There was a pause long enough for Yugi to hesitate and wonder if he had imagined the bristling in his mind. He continued moving forward, hoping that the link would get stronger as he walked. It did. It almost felt as if puzzle pieces in his mind were scrambling to fit in place.

/-ugi! 'ere are you! Okay?/

Yugi smiled, a tear leaking down his face. He could hear Yami, he could feel him. They had to still be far from one another, or their link would've been clearer. But he was certainly closer now than before.

/I don't know where I am. I'm okay, Yami. I'm just so lost and scared. Where are you?/ He hoped most of his message would get through.

/Stay./ Yami commanded, realizing that by sending simpler messages through the link Yugi might understand better. /No move. Stay. Coming./ Yugi stopped fully, feeling Yami send relief and delight down the link. /Promise./

* * *

Yami was exhilarated. He had no idea that he could ever feel such joy. Hearing Yugi's mental voice had empowered him. His whole body tingled as he used the link to guide him through the forest. He was getting closer. He could feel Yugi's emotions pouring over him like water. Although Yugi was relieved, Yami could feel the tiredness in his aura, the cold obviously zapping his energy quickly. He had to get to him before he passed out and his link snapped closed again.

/I'm coming, Yugi. I'm coming. Just hang on./

Yami stopped when he the link was so strong that Yugi could have practically been standing in front of him. He looked to his left. Nothing. Then to his right. He gasped. Yugi was lying in a ball in the snow, still conscious, but extremely tired. His face was flushed like a cherry.

"Yugi!" He rushed to his aibou, lifting him from the snow gently. Through half-lidded eyes, he gazed at Yami happily. Yami seemed surprised; Yugi acted as if he was the only person in the universe he wanted to see at that moment. Maybe he was. "Yugi…Aibou, are you okay?"

Yugi swallowed thickly before he quietly spoke. "Now that you're here, I am."

"Yugi, why did you come in here? You…you could've been hurt really bad. I could've been asleep. You could've…" Yami bit back a sob, bringing Yugi closer to his chest to warm him up.

"I was j-just trying to finish our snowman," he replied. Yami shook his head, bangs falling in his face in front of his eyes.

"You should've waited for me," he reprimanded softly. "Yugi…Yugi I thought I would never see you again. I thought I wouldn't find you in time." Yugi brought a slightly shaking hand to his face in understanding.

"I'm sorry."

Yami nodded. He set Yugi back down gently. He stripped his own coat off and draped it around Yugi like a blanket. He unraveled his scarf and put it on Yugi's neck instead. The adrenaline pumping through his own body kept him warm enough. Yugi needed it more than he did. He picked Yugi back up and started walking quickly in the direction he was pretty sure the clearing was located. Yugi needed more warmth and rest.

"Yami, I need to tell you something."

Yami was at first startled, expecting Yugi to have passed out in his arms already. He looked down at dull purple eyes that were already staring into his own. "You should save your energy until we get back, Aibou. Can it wait?"

"No."

"It's that important?"

"Very."

"Then tell me, my Light."

Yugi hesitated, taking a deep breath that caused him to shake. "I have been holding this in for a long time. I'm only afraid how you will respond."

Familiarity pricked at Yami's senses. He definitely knew the feeling. "You should know by now, my beautiful hikari, that anything you tell me, I will not snub you for. You are certainly too important to me."

"It's not that simple," Yugi said weakly. "This could change everything. You may never feel the same for me."

Yami almost snorted. "Yugi, you are everything to me. My feelings for you can only deepen. I couldn't—"

"I love you."

Yami stopped so suddenly, he had to tighten his grip on Yugi's frame or he would've dropped him. Had he heard his aibou correctly? Had Yugi spoken the very words that he had dreamed himself saying so many nights before? It was not possible. Yugi could never return his feelings. In all the scenarios he had made up in his mind, Yami had always imagined Yugi reeling back in disgust at his admission. Now…now Yugi was saying that he _loved him_.

"Yugi, I love—" He looked down, only to find Yugi unconscious in his arms, his head hanging limply over his shoulder. Yami sighed. So close. Now, however, he had nothing to fear. He continued forward. They were getting closer slowly, maybe twenty minutes away from the clearing and the cabin. Despite the circumstances, he felt himself smile.

"I love you, too, Aibou."

**Yay! Yami found Yugi and learned something amazing in the process. I hope you liked! I promise to update soon! Feed me reviews! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

'**Ello, people! How is everyone? I'm here with the next installment of **_**The Getaway**_**. Definitely tell me what you think!**

**-Mystie ^.^**

The walk back to the cabin took a bit more effort on Yami's part this time around. As afternoon began to draw near, the wind picked up and seeped through his thin flannel shirt. Halfway through, he transferred his unconscious Light from his arms to his back, feeling the icy touch of his cheeks on the back of his neck. Even walking at all was a struggle, since the snow was well above ankle-high now, and Yami had to awkwardly stalk through it to get back. There was no way he could stop, though. That simply was not an option.

Finally Yami could see the opening that led to the clearing, the sun greeting him warmly as he emerged from the forest. He exhaled deeply. He was a bit surprised to not see the others out back enjoying the day. it had felt as if he had been deep within that thick forest for _hours_, even though he knew it had not been nearly as long. Yet, when your heart is hammering against your ribcage and your nerves were erect with anxiety as his had been…well, it was no wonder he thought it had been longer. He couldn't believe he had come so close to losing his hikari, but forced himself to dwell on it later, or else his heart may melt into nothingness. As he passed Yugi's unfinished snowman, Yami had to shake his head.

The back door to the cabin was unlocked, Yami unlatching it with his foot to keep his grip on Yugi. The warm air that welcomed him felt so good that it caused a pleasant shiver to run down his body. He closed the door behind him and hurried to the den, where his friends were all taking it easy. When they saw the two, they immediately stood. Tea gasped sharply as Joey grabbed Yugi from Yami's back and gently laid him on the couch. There was a whirlwind of questions.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell man!"

"What 'da hell happened!"

"Yugi!"

Yami ignored them for the moment, cocooning his aibou in a blanket, and then another. He lifted his palm to Yugi's red forehead, and felt his light breathing. Yugi was going to be okay; he just needed lots of rest and to warm his body. He kneeled beside him and sighed.

"Yugi wandered into the forest behind the cabin," he explained, worry still leaking from his voice. "He was trying to find some arms for his snowman." His friends exchanged glances. "He got lost. When I went to play with him, he wasn't there, so I went in after him. I almost…didn't make it to him in time. He could have been an icicle out there if I hadn't gone out when I did." Yami shook his head. "My beautiful Yugi…what were you thinking?" He could not help the slight sob that betrayed his voice this time. He forced the tears back but allowed the horror to overcome him. If he didn't let it out, it would consume him later. "He's just…tired. He just needs to warm up."

Tea kneeled beside Yami and rubbed circles in his back. She let her own tears fall. "Oh, Yami, don't worry. You got to him in time and that's all that matters . Yugi is going to be okay." She smiled through her worry. "You should have come back inside to tell us. We could have helped you."

"My only concern was Yugi at the moment. I couldn't sense him. I couldn't _feel _him at all. It was terrifying." Yami admitted softly, recalling the moment when he had felt that immense barricade preventing him from reaching out to Yugi, the tremendous separation anxiety he had experienced. After today, Yami wasn't sure if he would ever be able to be more than an arm's length away from Yugi. He never wanted to feel alone like that again. It reminded him of being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, being completely cut off from everything. "Besides, I was the only one who had the ability to locate him. It would have done us no good to all get separated from one another."

"You're right," Tristan agreed with a nod. "We all could've gotten lost out there."

"As long as you're both okay," Joey said. "I'll go start some soup for Yug'." With that he disappeared into the kitchen. Tristan followed him to help. Tea remained kneeled beside Yami.

"He's really lucky to have you, Yami," she commented. Yami glanced over to her. Her vivid blue eyes were wet from crying. "I can't imagine what would have happened if…if he didn't make it. Yugi is my oldest friend, Yami. He means the world to me." Yami nodded in understanding. If only she could comprehend what it felt like to feel as if your entire universe was about to crumble before your own eyes. Yugi may have been her friend, but he was his whole _existence_. She stood and wiped away her tears. She turned towards the stairs, but stopped.

"I know you love him," she said quietly, not bothering to turn to him. Yami didn't seem impressed. It was probably more than obvious to outsiders looking in. "You should tell him, Yami. Tell him before you lose the chance."

* * *

The first thing Yugi noticed when he cracked open his eyes was how dark it was.

He sat up quickly, thinking he was still in the forest. He looked around, his eyes adjusting, and realized he was in a bedroom. He was warm; in fact, he was sweating from the bubble of blankets that encased him. He tried to wiggle free, but realized he was pretty weak. He remembered the events of the day and sighed. Well, obviously he wasn't dead. There was a plus. He glanced over to the clock on the wall and squinted to see the numbers. It was a bit past six at night. He had been out like a light for hours.

/Yami?/ he asked faintly. He was almost fearful to do so, afraid he would find the empty void again. But even as he awakened he felt that Yami was near, his presence solid and stout in his mind. He felt Yami mentally jump, as if he had not been expecting for Yugi to be awake.

/Aibou, you're awake./ He sent happiness through the link, and lots of it. /I have been so worried about you./

/I know, Mou Hitori no Boku, I know. Where are you?/

/Taking another shower. I'm almost done. There's soup on the end table for you. Although, I'm sure it's awfully cold by now. I will come to you soon./

Yugi turned to the table, finding the small bowl of tomato soup at his bedside. He exerted some extra energy to wiggle his arms free from the blankets and reached for it. Cold or not, Yugi was grateful for something in his stomach. He didn't bother to use the spoon, guzzling it down with only a few gulps. He felt the liquid flow down to his stomach, slightly strengthening him already. He set the bowl back down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hungry, Aibou?" Yami asked, overly amused. He emerged from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A white towel hung neatly on his hips and he was using another to dry his hair. "No need to gobble it all down like that. I can make you more."

Yugi smiled sarcastically. "You, cook?" he asked, trying hard not to stare at Yami's wet form. He watched as Yami lit several candles in the room.

"For you, Aibou, I would do most anything," Yami replied. His face then went more serious. "How are you feeling, my Light?"

"I'm okay, Yami, really. Thanks to you."

Yami strolled over to Yugi, kneeled down to him again and put his palm to Yugi's forehead. His freezing skin had turned warm, his face flushed with sweat. He pulled all the blankets down so that Yugi could move. "You had me so incredibly worried, Aibou. I don't think I've ever been so fearful."

"I was scared, too." He moved to hug his damp yami. "I thought I was gonna die out there."

Yami sighed. "Yugi, you can't wander around like that alone. It's no different than you roaming the streets of Domino at night by yourself. You could have been killed. You don't know the things that went through my mind." Yami scolded lightly. He turned so that he could put on pajamas and dropped the towel, his bare backside to Yugi. Yami had never quite felt as shy about his body as Yugi did. For Ra's sake, they had shared a body. No matter how many times Yami changed in front of him, Yugi couldn't help the light blush that graced his features.

"I-I know. It was stupid. I just wasn't thinking."

Yami sighed. He sat beside Yugi on his bed, pulling him into his lap. Yugi cooed happily. Yami smelled wonderfully, and was enticingly warm. He buried his head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. This was where he felt safest. A thought occurred to him. He had confessed to Yami before succumbing to unconsciousness. He sat up straight, tilting his head cutely. Maybe Yami didn't want to talk about it…maybe he didn't feel the same. He certainly wasn't acting as if he hated him, so there was that.

"What is it?"

"I told you something in the forest. I told you that…that I loved you."

"Ah, that." Yami said with a smile. He patted the space beside him, willing Yugi to return to the bed. Yugi complied. Yami cupped his hands around his Light's smaller hands, giving them a squeeze. He took a deep breath and continued. "Why do you love me, Yugi?"

"What's not to love, Yami?" Yugi answered without hesitation. "You are amazing. You are gentle with me, and loving. You hold me when it storms and kiss my tears away. You protect me when you don't have to, just because you want to." Yugi shook his head. "I don't deserve you. I never have. And it may be the most selfish thing I have ever done, but I can't help…that I am madly in love with you, Yami." Yugi looked down, away from Yami's gaze. He _was _selfish, trying to keep Yami away for himself. How could he have ever expected him to return his feelings? It wasn't fair to him, after all.

"Before you make up your mind about how I feel," Yami began slowly, reading Yugi's thoughts, "maybe you should allow me to tell you why _I _love _you_." Yugi blinked, not quite comprehending.

"Yugi, I have loved you since the very moment you solved the puzzle so many years ago. You were so young then. Your eyes were so full on wonder. You accepted me without question, tried to assimilate me into your modern life, with your friends. I knew I loved you then." Yami's eyes were distant as he recalled a young Yugi with doe eyes and small frame.

"I immediately felt this urgent need to protect you, protect you at all costs. I wanted to rip apart anyone who ever touched you. Gods help anyone who thought about hurting you. It was more than a duty; it was an instinct. No one can ever hurt the one I love." He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

"I watched you grow. I watched the confidence sprout within your soul. You could suddenly look me in the eyes when we talked. You walked beside me instead of behind me. You spoke without being initiated to do so. Your eyes sparkled with trust and sureness. Trust in _me_. How could someone as pure as you ever trust in a creature like me?

It was _me_ who felt selfish, Aibou. You are Light—everything good and clean and untainted. I am Darkness. I had no morals. I was beyond tainted. I was corrupted. It felt like a sin to love you. You changed me. You brought me to the light with you. You filled me with goodness and morality and human decency. I finally felt like it was okay to love you." Yami watched Yugi smile a small smile.

"Then…the time came for me to leave you. We had completed our duty together as a team. My soul could return to where it belonged. I remember watching you hesitate to deliver the final blow. Your eyes were glistening with so many tears and you were shaking. I knew at that very moment that the love I had for you went far beyond what I imagined. I didn't just love you, I was _in love with you_."

Yugi gasped sharply. Yami smiled, hugging him tightly. "I love you with all of my heart and soul, Yugi. I would give my last breath for you without hesitation. You are my reason for existing. Every breath that I breathe, I breathe for you. So forgive me, Aibou, for being the selfish one, but I can't help that I am sincerely and profoundly in love with you."

Yami pulled back from the hug, reveling in the sight of the loveliest, most genuine smile on his hikari's face. So very beautiful, even flushed with a slight fever. Yami couldn't help himself any longer. He began inching forward, getting closer and closer, his eyes slipping closed. Yugi closed the gap, pushing their lips together.

At first, neither moved. They enjoyed the closeness, the sensation of their lips against one another. Then Yugi tilted his head and moved his lips and Yami immediately did the same. Yugi's lips were so soft and warm, and Yami's were cool like ice. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as they fell onto the bed, Yami on top. Yami refrained from moving past this, instead basking in the light that was his Yugi. He kissed down his neck and back up to his lips and was rewarded with the slightest of moans. At last, the two struggled for air, their lips raw from the intensity. They stared at one another, eyes laced with desire. Yami kissed the corner of Yugi's mouth, and then brought his forehead to his Light's.

/I adore you, my wonderful hikari./

/And I love you more than my own life, my stunning Darkness./

**Yay! Next chapter done. We're not done yet, but getting there! Please review! **

**(By the way, if any of my readers have any stories they'd like me to check out, definitely shoot me a message or mention them in your review! I'll definitely return the favor!)**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey guys! This fic is slowly wrapping up. I was really surprised to see it get over 12,000 words. I guess I was just getting into it the more I wrote. Pretty cool. ^.^ I was wondering why I was having such a hard time writing this chapter, when I realized it's because it's the **_**final **_**one. Crazy. I definitely had fun with this fic, and I look forward to creating more very soon!**

**-Mystie**

Epilogue:

Yami wasn't sure what felt better—the fact that he had finally gotten the enormous burden off his shoulders, or the fact that his beautiful hikari reciprocated his feelings just as intensely. The weight of Yugi asleep on his chest as they slept felt entirely different than the many nights before when they'd done it. When Yami awakened the next morning, Yugi was sleeping firmly. After the passion of the night before, Yami had tended to his Light until he fell asleep. Yugi had downed three more bowls of soup and a couple yogurt cups. He had checked his temperature periodically using the small thermometer he'd found in the cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. Eventually, Yugi's fever had subsided and his tummy was full, and the couple had laid in Yami's bed comfortably, talking about anything and everything until the conversation became a clutter of sleep-deprived nonsense.

The clock on the opposite wall read 9:30. It was surprisingly bright in the room without the many candles they usually lit, and Yami noticed that the sun was especially bright shining through the window. He slipped slowly from beneath Yugi, ensuring that his head fell softly onto the pillow under him. Yugi sighed blissfully and curled around the pillow. Yami stretched and rolled his shoulders, wincing his eyes from the rather obtrusive sunlight pouring onto his face. Despite the brilliance of the light, Yami noted with a bit of enthusiasm that the snow on the ground was ever-so-slowly melting. He could even see random spiky blades of grass poking through. They would have to return to Domino soon; school would resume once the snow had thawed enough.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" a tiny voice sounded from his left. Yami jumped, startled, and turned back towards the bed. Yugi was leaning on one elbow and rubbing his eyes lazily with the other hand. He giggled at Yami's startled expression. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself, Aibou," Yami said, kneeling before the bed and planting a chaste kiss on his Light's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Best night of sleep ever." He winced as he finally noticed the glare from the sun surging in the bedroom through the window. Yami noticed and smiled.

"Looks like the snow won't be here as long as everyone anticipated," he noted. "The sun's melting it away." Yugi frowned.

"That means we'll have to go _back_."

"Well, yes, Aibou," Yami agreed, "but you and I will be going back differently than when we first arrived, ne?" Yugi nodded again, throwing his arms around Yami's neck. Yami stood from his squatting position, pulling Yugi from the bed and onto the floor. He inhaled his aibou's sweet scent.

"I love you."

* * *

The drive back to Domino took a bit less time. Tea had received word that the snow would be gone by nightfall, and therefore, school would resume the next morning. Begrudgingly, everyone packed up their things and loaded up the car. They were disappointed to have to return to the hustle and bustle of their normal lives, but Tea suggested that they make a trip to the cabin every other weekend. They all agreed, especially Yugi and Yami, who had made fond memories out there.

The couple made no attempt to try to announce their newfound relationship to their other friends. They seemed to not be perturbed by their renewed intimacy in the car ride home—their sharing a kiss here and there, soft whispers in each other's ear, and clasping hands tightly. If they did, they didn't show it. It seemed as natural as breathing. Upon entering Domino, Joey dropped off Tristan first, then Tea, and then finally pulled in front of the gameshop. Yami pushed his door open and helped Yugi out and grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk. They waved to Joey as he pulled off.

"Boys!" Solomon greeted, coming out from the gameshop entrance. He rushed to hug Yugi and then Yami. "I have missed you both so much. The shop has been strangely quiet without you two giving it life."

"We missed you, too, Grandpa," Yugi returned the hug lovingly, prolonging it a bit. "We had a great time."

"Good, good, tell me all about it. Did anything exciting happen?" Yugi and Yami exchanged knowing looks, struggling to contain their chuckles.

"Well…me and Yami made a snowman."

**End**

**Yay, one fic down! Thank you all to the ones who supported this from jumpstart. I appreciate you all! ^.^ I cannot wait to start a new one! **


	9. Update: New Story!

Hey guys! This isn't an update, rather a notice to let you guys know that I just published a new fic. It's called Eyes Wide Open. I hope you will head over to it and give it a look! Thanks for all your support!

-Mystie ^.^


End file.
